


This Flower That Blooms For You

by SpaceBoyFromHell



Category: HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Song is Leave The City by Twenty One Pilots, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell
Summary: Billy has hanahaki disease, and Faith is concerned about him. Will Billy confess before it's too late?
Relationships: Faith Beams/Billy Wise
Kudos: 11





	This Flower That Blooms For You

“I’m tired  
Of tending to this fire  
I’ve used up all I’ve collected  
I have singed my hands”

How many girls had dumped or flat-out rejected Faith this month? I mean, it was common knowledge that he’s a player, but still...girls wouldn’t even talk to him anymore, and he was getting dirty looks every time he showed his face outside. He was sick of it. Sick of all the fights that he had been dragged into, and sick of love, or what he thought was love, in general. 

“It’s glowing  
Embers barely showing  
Proof of life in the shadows  
Dancing on my plans”

Billy had a crush on Faith ever since he could remember, but it seemed like Faith was always dating someone else. It hurt him, a lot. But now it was starting to physically hurt. Like a massive pain in his chest. He didn’t know what it was until he coughed up that first flower petal, smeared with blood. That’s when he knew that his time was starting to run out. 

“They know that it’s almost  
They know that it’s almost over  
They know that it’s almost  
They know that it’s almost over”

Hanahaki disease. That’s what Jay called it, when Billy asked him about it. Jay said that it was rare for it to be cured...would that mean that Billy would die? He noticed Jay talking to Brad, looking rather concerned. Did Brad know what hanahaki disease is too? Dozens of questions swirled around in Billy’s head. All he knew is that his time was slowly ticking, and that he would die if he didn’t confess his feelings to Faith...who wouldn’t talk to him anymore. 

“The burning  
Is so low it’s concerning  
‘Cause they know when it goes out  
It’s a glorious gone”

Faith had noticed that Billy wasn’t his usual, cheerful self. He was worried. But he didn’t know what was wrong until he saw Billy cough up flower petals. Hanahaki disease...it really was serious. But who could he be in love with? Billy refused to tell him. This was bad...he really might die. What if he does actually die? There’s no way, right? He had to survive. There’d be no way to live without him. Faith...cried. He cried over his best friend. 

“They know that it’s almost  
They know that it’s almost over  
They know that it’s almost  
They know that it’s almost over”

The pain was getting worse by the day, but Billy hadn’t even tried to talk to Faith since he saw Faith sobbing. Had Faith seen those damned petals that he coughed up? He couldn’t have, right? And even so, why would Faith be concerned? He was popular, he didn’t need any more friends. Certainly not someone as clingy as Billy...yet the thought made him hurt. 

“They know  
They know that it’s almost over  
They know  
They know that it’s almost over  
They know  
They know  
They know”

Faith hadn’t seen Billy in a few days. Was he really in that much pain? Only Gray had talked to him, and Gray was crying a lot more recently. Even Asch, the horrible bully that he was, had stopped being rude to people. Was it that bad? Without asking for permission, Faith entered Billy’s room, where he found Billy, coughing up copious amounts of flower petals, all soaked in blood. 

“In time, I will leave the city  
For now, I will stay alive  
In time, I will leave the city  
For now, I will stay alive”

The second Faith saw the state his friend was in, he began sobbing uncontrollably. It wasn’t normal for him...then again, Billy’s condition wasn’t normal either. Faith begged him to just confess, so that he would live. But Billy didn’t, because he knew deep down that the person he loved would never feel the same. 

“In time, I will leave the city  
For now, I will stay alive  
In time, I will leave the city  
For now, I will stay alive”

Billy didn’t want to see Faith so upset, but at the same time, he didn’t want to confess and make things even more difficult for him. He could try the other way, but he didn’t want to lose all his memories of Faith either...it was too difficult. Wouldn’t it be easier to just die?

“They know that it’s almost  
They know that it’s almost over  
They know that it’s almost  
They know that it’s almost over  
They know  
They know”

Faith screamed at Billy. The first time he’d ever done that. Billy was being stupid, reckless, idiotic, suicidal...it hurt Faith so much to see him like this. Faith wished that he was the one Billy was in love with, just so that he could save his life. But...then he realized those feelings were always there. But there was no way they were mutual. Faith momentarily felt fear rush through him. Would he get hanahaki disease as well, once Billy was happy with someone else?

“Last year  
I needed a change of pace  
Couldn’t take the pace of change  
Moving hastily”

Billy coughed up an entire flower. He didn’t have much time left, maybe a month at best. Faith screamed at him again, to just confess, Faith would do anything to help him at this point. Billy looked up, his face a pale pink. He confessed to Faith between coughs, and collapsed. 

“But this year  
Though I’m far from home  
In Trench I’m not alone  
These faces facing me”

Despite that he was unconscious, Faith told Billy. He told him that the feelings were mutual. He confessed his love as well. Immediately, Billy looked calmer. His breathing wasn’t as unsteady. Was he safe? His eyes opened, welling up with tears. Faith was crying too, wasn’t he? This wasn’t the first time he’s cried, but it was the first time he’s cried in front of Billy. 

“They know  
They know  
What I mean”

Billy was alive. He was safe. He wouldn’t die. And he and Faith were happy. They were both hiding their feelings for too long, weren’t they? But finally, they could admit those feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, another angsty songfic!! I tried to make this one a bit more sad than the AschGray fic, but I'm not sure if this one turned out well. I hope you enjoyed it anyways!


End file.
